


Mogar Will Find You

by AngelWithAStory



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, Child Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, Feral Behavior, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Up until that point, all he had known was a white room and tall man with metal on his head. Now he was somewhere green and brown and he felt afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mogar Will Find You

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of ties in with my [ other fic ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4492911/chapters/10214673) but that doesn't have to be read to understand this. Though, if you are reading the other one, reading this would be a good thing.
> 
> Also, sorry for any continuity errors, I tried to smooth them all out.

He didn’t know where he was.

Up until that point, all he had known was a white room and tall man with metal on his head. Now he was somewhere green and brown and he felt afraid.

The ground felt prickly and damp as he sat down, looking around him at his surroundings. He wanted the man back. He didn’t like being alone.

The only things he had with him were the clothes he wore and a strip of fabric tied loosely around his neck with a small metal circle attached to it that rested against his chest. He lifted one of his small hands and wrapped it around the metal circle. He knew enough about words to read the letters carved into it.

_M O G A R_

He couldn’t read the small symbols underneath it.

A sound startled him and he curled up, wrapping his arms around his knees. There was something moving between the tall brown things. He kept watching it, hoping it would go away, but the thing seemed to be moving towards him.

He covered his eyes and felt that his face was as damp as the ground beneath him. The thing kept moving towards him, slowly, methodically.

He knew the thing was right in front of him and he forced himself not to move. Something cold touched his skin and his breaths became shallow. He slowly uncovered his eyes. The thing was huge. It was brown like the tall things, but a different brown. The thing had eyes that looked black but were shiny. It’s jaw opened and it made a low noise.

And somehow, he understood.

He looked up at the thing and unfolded his arms slowly, reaching out and touching the thing. It felt soft and warm. He moved until he was on his knees and wrapped his arms around the thing’s neck. He felt one of the thing’s legs against his back and breathed out.

He moved back and looked the thing in the eye.

“Bear.” He said, his voice hoarse. The thing kept his gaze, only blinking once. He understood.

The bear moved it’s head and grabbed the back of his shirt, lifting him off the ground. He stood up and the bear knelt, sinking low enough for him to climb on the bear’s back. He buried his face into the bear’s fur as the bear walked.

 

Ten years after, he stood over a body, tears streaking down his face. His shirt had long ago been shredded by weather and survival, and so had his trousers. The only thing he was wearing was his sorrow and the cloth around his neck.

A scarred hand went to the metal circle and he tore it off, looking at it in his palm. The edge of the circle had sliced the skin and gently weeped droplets of blood that glowed, but he didn’t care. He knelt by the body of the being that had taken care of him and tied the cloth around their front paw, ignoring their dull, dark blood and the hole in their side. He stayed kneeling, letting his grief overwhelm him.

Only when the sun had  gone did he stand.

He wanted to run away, but he saw a light between the trees and followed it. The light came from a single stick in the ground that had the flame wrapped around one end. There was something underneath the light and he moved to see what it was. It was many somethings. They looked like how his old clothes looked, but they felt different. They like fur. He held them in his hands, revelling in the feeling for a moment before he put them on. There were two things like looked like paws and it took him a few minutes to understand they were for his feet.

It felt strange to him, to be wearing something again, but he liked the clothes. There was a final thing and he reached out for it. It felt like fur as well, but there was something red on it and it didn’t look familiar. He examined it, his brow creased in concentration. It took a bit of trial and error for him to pull it over his head and understand that it was a hood.

The light was starting to fade, so he stood up. He was going to find a place to sleep, but his path was blocked. A creature the colour of his blood was sat on the ground, watching him. He stilled, used to being able to avoid conflict.

The creature blinked at him, as if waiting for him to move. He pulled the hood down, crouching down. The creature moved forwards, extending their wings. They ducked their head forwards and he blinked, confused. Slowly, he reached out and touched the creature’s head. As his fingers touched the creature’s head, he felt something on his palm.

He pulled his hand away and looked at it. The cut from the metal circle was closing before him. He looked back up at the creature and held out his hand to them hesitantly. The creature lowered their head until it was in his palm.

“Thank you.” He said quietly. The creature looked up, looking him in the eye. They jumped into the air, doing a loop in the air and flying low, letting out a call that he knew he should follow.

He ran after the creature, ducking between trees, always keeping the creature in his sight. The creature flew up to a high branch in a tree. There was something next to the creature and he squinted to see it. It looked like a hut.

He circled the tree, trying to find a way up and spotted slabs of wood nailed to the tree. Hesitantly, he climbed them, keeping his eyes on the creature and not on the ground beneath him. The inside of the hut was dark but warm. He saw a piece of furniture against one wall and something metal leaning against another.

He pulled himself into the hut and saw the creature perched on a space in the wall. Their bright colour seemed to lessen the dark. The metal thing was heavy and sharp, but he knew he could make himself be able to use it.

He sat in the corner, leaning against the wall. The creature hopped into the room, settling beside him. He let his hand drift over them as he drifted to sleep.

 

That had been ten years ago.

Now he stood on a rooftop, looking out over a city he’d never explored, clutching a letter tightly in his hand.

All his life he had known the wilderness, but he had interacted with humans enough to know _something_  about them. He knew some of them decorated their skin with pictures, he knew some of them chose to wear long garments while others wore short.

The other humans never seemed to want to see him. So he retreated back to the trees and lived feral. It would have stayed that way if  she hadn’t disappeared and the letter hadn’t been pinned to his treehouse door.

It had taken him a long time to decipher the words, but when he had finished, he understood. The sender of the letter knew him and they knew who his parents were.

The sender had said that he could trust them because they had always helped him. They had been the one to leave him the pelts he wore as clothing, they had been the one to leave him the sword he used as a weapon, they had been the one to give him his companion.

The sender of the letter also set out a deal: if he helped the sender, the sender would help him find his mother and his creature companion.

“Mogar will find you.” He said, looking out over the streets. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ private-doughnut ](private-doughnut.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you want to say hi and talk headcanon :3


End file.
